


Continuance

by youreafirespin



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreafirespin/pseuds/youreafirespin
Summary: Ambar doesn't think her old sweet but threating school rival would ever show up in her life again. Which is why when he rents the office besides her, old feelings resurface.--set in the U.S.
Relationships: Simón Álvarez & Ámbar Smith, Simón Álvarez/Ámbar Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, we don’t  _ have  _ to tell her.” Jazmin's voice reverberated from the office’s wall. 

“Ambar will find out eventually,” Ambar could practically hear the eye roll from Delfi. 

Her heels clacked on the polished wood floor causing the women in front of her to turn. Jazmin let out a yelp while Delfi simply cleared her throat. “So,” Ambar waited for the gossip to slip from their mouths. “Do I have to ask or will you two just get on with it?”

The redheaded receptionist bit her lip, glancing between Delfina and her. “Someone opened a law firm besides us.”

Ambar could feel her anger begin to bubble. It was like awakening a beast that’d been guarding the princess for decades. Still, she regained her composure. Turning to her coaluge, she said, “It’s fine. I’m the best in the business around here, those new tenants will be out in no time.” 

Delfi didn’t say anything, the lawyer instead had her eyes trained on her heels. The redheaded receptionist pretended to be typing away. Ambar scoffed, “Are you guys seriously scared of them? A little competition won’t hurt, although, we’d completely obliterate them so I wouldn’t even call it that.”

“It’s not that,” Delfi finally said, adjusting her suit jacket. “The new tenants, well, you know them.”

Ambar sighed. “Get to the point, Delfina.”

The brunette gulped. “It’s Simon.”

The dragon had not only been awakened but had slayed the knight that had come to rescue the princess. The ground felt as if it was shaking but it was only Ambar. Her face grew hotter as fleeting memories arose. 

“I’ll make him leave,” she muttered to herself once she had gone into her office. The gold plaque in her desk reflected the light that poured from outside her window, blinding her slightly, she could barely make out her name. “I’ll drag him through the mud.”

* * *

Ambar, as luck had it, was getting out of her office that Friday when she walked in on Simon dropping off some flowers at the secretary’s desk. Jazmin seemed smitten by him as she snorted at something he was saying. At the slam of her door the two turned like deers in headlights.

“Ambar?” Simon asked, eyes blinking. “Is it really you?”

The blonde walked beside the tall desk in the front, keeping a safe distance from the man. “Simon! It’s been awhile.”

He nodded, Ambar ignored the flutter in her stomach when the corner of his lips twitched, showing the signs of a smile. His gaze lingered a little too much, he was still trying to figure her out, after all these years. His eyes yearning to find out what lied behind her skeleton. “Well, I just bought a little neighborly gift.”

Jazmin ducked her head inside the bouquet that rested on a yellow pot. “These smell beautiful, where did you buy them?”

Ambar rolled her eyes, Jazmin did  _ not _ care about botany; She wanted to keep talking to him. “Oh, I didn’t buy them. I picked them out from my garden.”

The redhead swooned, letting out a giant sigh. “That’s so romantic.”

Her old classmate shrugged, “My dad was a gardener, it’s something I’ve done my whole life.” 

She vaguely recalls the red toyota truck he drove to school with. In the cargo bed there were always shovels, rackes, and gloves that scared her whenever they went through a bump. “Well,” Ambar clapped her hands. “It was nice seeing you but we are about to close so …”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I best be going then.” He extended his hand out to Jazmin. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too! And you know you can always come by or if you don’t have anyone to have lunch with, I’m usually free-”

Ambar cleared her throat, stopping her worker from continuing her ranting. Simon chuckled at this, a sound so foreign to her ears now. He stepped over to her now only standing a mear foot or so from her. “It was nice seeing you again, Ambar.” His voice velvet as he extended his hand for her to shake. 

The blonde really did consider taking his hand, to feel the warmth of his skin again but thought better against it. Instead she fished out her car keys and opted for a curt nod, “Yes, well I’ll be going and Jazmin remember to turn off the lights.”

As she walked past him the smell of his perfume whafted her nose and sent her in a sensory overload. For a fraction of a second she was back in the backyard of some frat guys’ party, his flannel over her shoulders keeping her warm after having complained about the weather. She never thought the smell of dove soap could be so bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

_ PAST _

Ambar cursed inwardly as her opponent brought out new found evidence for their in-class mock trial. The man in front of her, Simon, had won all of his cases like she had. Now, he was her competitor and she had to beat him to prove her worthiness in the class. 

“Your honor, the evidence was submitted after the deadline.” She was playing the role of the prosecutor now. 

“Accepted.” The professor said, 

Simon visibly paled. “I have one more piece of evidence.” He brought forward a flashdrive. “This one was submitted on time.” 

Although he didn’t look at her she knew he was referring to her. “Accepted. Please show the court what’s inside.”

The clip played, the real killer going into the apartment, weapon in hand. Ambar felt her knees go weak. She bit her lips as the class gasped. “This is a clip from the blackbox of the car parked outside the house.”

“Objection your honor,” Ambar turned to face Simon. “There were no cars parked, we checked.”

Simon snicker, “Oh but there was one. David Hamilton, he was sneaking out to meet with his girlfriend. He had lied earlier because he didn’t want to get caught by his parents, fortunately, I was able to get him to cooperate.”

“By extorting him? Bribing him?!” 

The professor hit the hammer, “Order.”

“To answer your question, no, I simply asked again and told him he’d be saving many women from getting killed. He has a younger sister so I assumed he saw her in the victims.”

Ambar scoffed. The actors involved were part of the drama department, whoever played David must have been a friend of his, she thought. “Accepted,” the professor said. 

With that came the decision, “I hereby declare the defendant not guilty.”

She could see the class cheer; Simon jumping and hugging his friends on her perifiel. Her face felt hot and she knew she couldn’t keep up her composure so she walked out of the hall. 

The tantrum she threw after, was not pretty. After so many semesters of being the best in her class, the new transfer suddenly catches up to her; No, he beats her to a pulp. Her pride is long gone as she settles into her car, shaking too much to even drive. 

Her phone lights up, a message from Delfi, she ignores and continues to stare into the distance in hopes to calm herself. Then she decides she has to humiliate Simon as much as he had done to her. 

* * *

Ambar doesn’t remember how she ends up at the bar near her University. A guy from a fraternity is trying to hit on her. “I told you to get lost!” She yells this time, making the guy jump out of the stool. 

The people in the establishment stare with intent. She flushes and dumps down the rest of her drink. The week had been particularly bad, a girl in her economics class had gotten riled up about her being mean. 

Amber, didn’t think she was being mean when she told the girl it was better for her to quit college. She was being realistic. Judging by the brand of her clothes, she wasn’t well off, so it would be better to leave before she went into debt. This was after she had failed their midterm. So, the blonde was doing her a favor. 

However, the rest of the class had begun talking about her behind her back. Now her department thought she was a dumb mean blonde.

When she went for the bathroom, she stumbled, literally, onto someone. 

“Sorry!”

Ambar looked up ready to yell at whoever it was that crossed into her path. She didn’t expect it to be Simon. It wasn’t that unlikely to run into him, afterall the pub was situated a few blocks from their school. Still, she didn’t expect to run into him that particular night. Not when she was too buzzed to think clearly enough for comebacks. 

“Wait, I take that back, I’m not sorry.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde student tried to ignore the way his black shirt stretched tighter against his body as he did this. She raised a brow, confused at the lack of his happy go lucky attitude.

“I heard you’ve been telling my friend to quit school. What is wrong with you?” He asked voice raising higher. 

She’d never seen the man so upset. As his eyes turned dark, she found herself wondering how she’d never noticed he was good looking. No, she thought, he looked cute now as he waited for her to say something. 

“I was being nice,” she slurred trying to pass him to get to the restrooms. 

He blocker yet again. 

“Trying to talk someone out of school is nice?” He snorted. Cute, she concluded again. “That’s your idea of being nice?”

Before she could talk, the room began to spin, she fell forward. Her hands landed on his arms, which was the only thing in front that could steady her. 

“Hey, you okay?” She heard from what felt like a mile away. Her vision was beginning to darken. 

“Ambar, how much did you drink?”

“Mhm.”

Without her saying anything less, he pulled her arm around his neck and placed his other hand around her waist. Simon helped her back up towards the entrance. “Ambar, do you have a ride?”

The blonde tried to steady herself, trying to ignore the nausea that overtook her each time she moved. “I walked here.” She slurred. 

Simon sighed, pulling her gently so they were near the entrance. “I need to take you home then. Where do you live?”

Ambar laughed, tickling his ear as they continued to move. “You should buy me a drink first.”

The Mexican man blushed. “That’s not what I -,” he let out a breath of frustration. “You’re drunk, I need to drive you home, okay?”

She nodded with her eyes closed. 

“Uhm, mam do you know this man?” A worker came up to them. He examined Simon, eyes proving to see what his intentions were. 

Simon nudged Amber who was beginning to fall asleep against his shoulder. “Tell him you know me Ambar, tell him I’m just driving you home since you’ve had a lot of drinks.”

Ambar opened an eye, feeling herself grow heavy by the minute. “Of course I know him, he’s the jerk that stole my number one spot!” 

The worker scratched the nape of his neck, “Very well then.” With that he allowed them to leave the premises.

It was easy enough to get her in the car, she was visibly tired and she didn’t weigh much. Simon reached over to put on her seatbelt but just as he began to pull it across her chest, she turned her face. A gust of alcohol hit him, which wasn’t very pleasant but the sleeping face of Ambar was anything short of beautiful. Her blonde hair framed her face like a halo, her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol but the rest of her skin was a golden radiant color. 

Clearing his throat, he snapped the belt in place. “Where do you live, Ambar?”

No response. He watched as her chest rose and fell in a melodic pattern. He tried asking again, this time shaking her lightly but to no avail. The woman had passed out, that much was obvious. 

Simon bit the inside of his lip. He didn’t have any choice but to take her home. 

  
  


* * *

Simon carried Ambar up to his apartment. Thankfully he lived on the second floor. Still, he heaved as he opened the door. He walked over to his bed, which was in the corner of his one room apartment. Doing his best not to disturb her, he lightly placed her on the bed. 

However, as her head hit the pillow she began to stir. A whine escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around herself. Simon bent down to whisper, in order to not scare her. “Ambar, are you okay?” 

Just as a wrinkle began working in her face, her eyes shot open. She pulled the top half of her body up and off to the side, just in time to puke in Simon’s newest shoes. Simon yelled a ‘No!’ but that didn’t do anything.

He groaned as Ambar cleaned her mouth with the back of her head before slumping back into bed. Like that, she had fallen asleep again. Simon tried to ignore the anger that boiled as he removed his shoes and shoved them in the trash can. He then faced the mess that awaited him and cleaned up the area that had been affected. 

Ambar slept as if nothing had happened and as if the bed was hers. Right, he thought, she gets to sleep and I have to pick up her mess. He sighed, thinking she clearly had no remorse of what she had done as she slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr with the same name :)  
> let's chat!


End file.
